Code Lyoko: XANA Attacks
by CodeLyoko
Summary: What's XANA planning? He seems to be after these two innocent girls named Lindsey and Kari. Or are they totally innocent? They seem to have a dangerous secret that he wants and he'll do anything to get it. And does another girl, Kim, have the same secret?
1. How They Met

Disclaimer: I dont own Code: Lyoko or I would have had this as an episode. But I DO own this fanfic! And I own Lindsey and Kari!  
  
Jessie: We didnt copy this from anyone.  
  
Jackie: We made this up one day and decided to write it.  
  
Jessie: So please dont flame us saying that we had copied someone else's work.  
  
Jackie: And this will be a long chapter. More for you to read but more for us to type. But it's worth it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yumi and Odd were in the princible's office when they found out that they had sisters.  
  
".... You two have sisters and they're being transfered over here due to an awful disaster. They will be here any minute." the princible said calmly.  
  
"WHAT!? We have sisters!? But then why didnt our parents tell us!?" Yumi and Odd yelled.  
  
"Settle down now, you two!" the princible said. Just then the door opened and two scared 14 year-old girls walked into the office. One had brown hair and hazle eyes. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both wearing black tanktops and black capries. Yumi and Odd turned around to look at them.  
  
"Okaaaaaay.... Now what?" Odd asked.  
  
"You must be Lindsey, Yumi's sister." the princible said, indicating the brown-headed girl.  
  
"And you must be Kari, Odd's sister." the princible said to the blonde-headed girl. They both nodded.  
  
"Yumi, would you show them to their room? Their stuff is already there. Their room is next to yours." the princible said.  
  
"What?... Oh okay fine." Yumi replied.  
  
"I'll go too!" Odd said. The princible nodded.  
  
The next day, when school was out for the day and everyone was hanging out, Lindsey and Kari walked out of the building and looked around.  
  
"This school is very confusing." Lindsey said as she and Kari walked towards a bench. They sat down.  
  
"I wish Kim had come with us. I remember all of the fun times that we had together." Kari sighed. Lindsey nodded. Sissy noticed them and came over.  
  
"Hey I'm Sissy. I see that you're new around here. I'll be your friend if you want. But dont even try to make friends with Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. They're really mean to everyone and bully people around." Sissy said, holding her hand out. Lindsey and Kari just looked at her hand. Ulrich noticed Sissy and nudged the others.  
  
"What's Sissy doing over with them?" Jeremy asked. They started to walk over to Lindsey and Kari.  
  
"Sorry Sissy but I dont think that I want you as my friend, thanks very much! I think that Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy are great friends, unlike you!" Lindsey said coldly. Sissy growled and stomped away. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy looked shocked that anyone would _ever_ say that to Sissy. But then they started laughing.  
  
"What does the princible mean when he said that Yumi is my sister and that Odd is your brother?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"I dont know. But I know that our parents died in that sudden earthquake....." Kari said sadly.  
  
"They did?" Jeremy said as they reached them. Lindsey nodded.  
  
"And they never even said that we had a sister or brother. Anyways who are you two?" Kari said, looking at Ulrich and Jeremy.  
  
"I'm Ulrich and this is Jeremy." Ulrich said.  
  
"Hey you two told off Sissy! Great job! I always wanted to do that!" Odd said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Lindsey said. Sissy stormed up to Lindsey and Kari.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Sissy growled.  
  
"Shut up Sissy and get lost!" Yumi yelled.  
  
"What did you just say Yumi!?" Sissy hissed.  
  
"I said SHUT UP AND GET LOST!" Yumi barked.  
  
"No! Who's gonna make me!?" Sissy said.  
  
"I am!" Yumi snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sissy shot back. Yumi glared at Sissy.  
  
"Well deal with it! I'm NOT leaving!" Sissy growled.  
  
"Hey what's going on over here!?" Jim said, running over.  
  
"Jim, Sissy was being mean to Lindsey and Kari even though they're new here." Yumi explained. Jim looked at Sissy.  
  
"Is that true?" he asked.  
  
"No it isnt!" Sissy cried.  
  
"Come on Sissy, we're going to have a little talk with your father about this." Jim growled, dragging her away.  
  
"Thanks Yumi." Lindsey and Kari said, smiling. Yumi smiled back.  
  
"Dont mention it." she said.  
  
"What's her problem anyways?" Kari asked.  
  
"She's always like that. She wants to make everyone's life misrable." Yumi explained.  
  
"Why does she want to do that?" Lindsey wondered. Yumi shrugged.  
  
"Hey do you guys want to sit at our table during lunch?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Lindsey and Kari said, smiling. At the lunch table Odd asked Lindsey and Kari what happened to their former parents. Lindsey and Kari flushed and they had sad expressions on their faces.  
  
"Well...." Lindsey started.  
  
"Hey if you dont want to talk about it you dont have to." Yumi said.  
  
"We'd rather tell someone about it." Kari said.  
  
"Okay." the others said.  
  
"Well, it started when we came home from school. Kari and I lived in a house shared by our former families. Our parents were talking about something very important. We heard them say words like 'Xana', 'Aelita', and 'Lyoko'. We didnt understand them but then the TV turned on even though it was off and a symbol like an eye appeared and our parents yelled that he had found them and that he was going to kill them all.... We just were completely lost. I think that this 'Xana' was trying to get something from them, a secret that they had, that's why he was hunting them down. Then, about a minute after the symbol appeared, a huge earthquake struck our town. Our parents yelled for us to leave the house at once and run away. We said that we couldnt possibly leave them. They yelled the same thing and so then we ran out of the house. Our parents and families died in the house. The people in the town were safe but the only ones who were killed was our families. But then these monsters just.... appeared out of thin air. Then they started chasing us, shooting lasers. After awhile we got hit and we were knocked out cold. The monsters disappeared and after two hours, some people found us and sent us here...." Lindsey said, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked a few times to get rid of the tears and Kari did the same. Jeremy stood up. Suddenly a minor earthquake shook the school. Everyone screamed except Lindsey, Kari, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy.  
  
"Hey Jeremy! Let's go talk to Aelita!" Yumi said.  
  
"You guys know Aelita?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Yeah long story but we'll tell you later." Odd said.Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich ran towards Jeremy's room while Lindsey and Kari ran towards their room. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich crowded around Jeremy.  
  
"Aelita?" Jeremy said.  
  
"Yes Jeremy?" Aelita said, appearing on the screen.  
  
"Do you feel any pulsations yet?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"No not yet." Aelita answered.  
  
"Well we're having an earthquake here. And I think that it' might be Xana's doing. And there's two girls who say that they're parents were talking about you before. Lindsey and Kari. I think that Xana may be after them." Jeremy said.  
  
"I dont think that I remember meeting anyone but you four." Aelita said slowly.  
  
"Kiwi stop barking!" Odd groaned.  
  
"Well I'll go check the regions." Aelita said, disappearing.  
  
"Okay let's go to the factory." Jeremy said. They ran out of Jeremy's room and out of the school. A few minutes later, Lindsey and Kari, who were just exploring the school, walked past Jeremy's room when Aelita appeared on the screen.  
  
"Jeremy! Jeremy! Xana's activated a tower in the desert region! Jeremy? Are you there Jeremy!?" Aelita said. Kari and Lindsey walked into the doorway.  
  
"Aelita?" Lindsey whispered. Aelita stared at them and she disappeared. Confused, Lindsey and Kari looked out the window. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were running towards the forest.  
  
"Hey where are they going?" Kari wondered. Lindsey shrugged. Lindsey and Kari ran out of Jeremy's room and out of the school too, and ran after the others. Suddenly a few crabs appeared out of thin air in back of them. Lindsey looked behind her and screamed. They began to shoot lasers. One of the lasers hit Lindsey in the shoulder. She stumbled.  
  
"Ah!" Lindsey cried.  
  
"Come on Lindsey! Run!" Kari said, running over to her. Kari helped Lindsey up and helped her run. Odd heard the lasers and looked over his shoulder. He stopped and turned to run back towards Lindsey and Kari.  
  
"Odd! W-what the heck! Ulrich, Jeremy, come on!" Yumi yelled, chasing after Odd.  
  
"Lindsey, Kari, over here quick!" Odd yelled.  
  
"Why are Xana's monsters here!?" Yumi gasped.  
  
"Xana!?" Lindsey whispered, fear in her eyes. Kari was the same way.  
  
"Come on follow us!" Jeremy said. Yumi helped Kari up while Odd helped Lindsey up.  
  
"Thanks." Lindsey said. Jeremy and Ulrich helped Lindsey and Kari down the ladder that led into the underground sewer. Yumi closed the sewer plate over the hole before dropping down the ladder.  
  
"Why are they chasing those two?" Yumi said.  
  
"I'd better ask Aelita when we get to the factory." Jeremy said.  
  
"Grab those two extra skateboards and follow us." Jeremy instructed Lindsey and Kari. They did as they were told. They grabbed them, threw them, jumped on, and skated after the others. They got to the end of the sewer and left the skateboards, and scooter, leaning against the wall and started to climb the ladder. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy went first. Then Lindsey and Kari went last. Lindsey and Kari raced after Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi when they heard the crabs coming, shooting lasers at them. They all swung down to the elevator on the ropes. They followed them into the elevator and Jeremy pressed the red button. Jeremy, Lindsey, and Kari stepped out of the elevator when it reached the room with the super computer while Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich went up another level. Yumi pressed the button again and she, Odd, and Ulrich stepped out and walked over to one of the scanners and stepped inside them.  
  
"Scanner Yumi.... Scanner Ulrich.... Scanner Odd.... Transfer Yumi.... Transfer Ulrich.... Transfer Odd.... Virtualization!" Jeremy said, hitting the enter key. Kari and Lindsey were standing behind Jeremy.  
  
"What are you doing Jeremy?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Cant talk now. I'll tell you later." He responded. Lindsey nodded.  
  
Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich appeared in Lyoko and dropped to the ground. They were in the desert region.  
  
"You guys have company! Cover Aelita!" Jeremy said. Ten crabs were closing in on them, shooting lasers. Aelita hid behind a rock as the others attacked the crabs.  
  
"Laser Arrow!" Odd said, shooting four arrows at two crabs, destroying them, but getting hit in the process.  
  
"Impact!" Ulrich yelled as his sword hit the symbol on another crab. A sudden earthquake rocked the factory.  
  
"Hey Jeremy what's happening!?" Yumi said as she threw her fan at a crab and destroyed it. She caught her fan.  
  
"There's an earthquake." Jeremy said.  
  
"At the factory!?" Odd asked as he and the others destroyed the rest of the crabs.  
  
"Yeah!" Jeremy responded.  
  
"It's Xana isnt it?" Lindsey said.  
  
"Yeah it's Xana alright. And he's after you two." Jeremy said. Lindsey and Kari looked at each other.  
  
"Uh Jeremy are there any more monsters coming this way?" Odd asked.  
  
"Uh yeah. And Aelita? Can you feel any pulsations now?" Jeremy questioned.  
  
"Yes Xana has activated a tower. I tried to contact you in your room but you werent there." Aelita said.  
  
"Oh. Okay. We dont have much time so Aelita, you have to deactivate the tower now!" Jeremy said as the factory shook. Lindsey and Kari held on to Jeremy's chair. In a few minutes, they were at the tower, but five crabs had surrounded them.  
  
"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted as he shot a few more arrows at two crabs and destroyed them. Yumi threw her fan at one of the crabs while Ulrich hit one crab with his sword. Aelita ran towards the tower. Yumi got hit twice before destroying the rest of the crabs with Ulrich's help. Aelita went into a tower. But when she tried to deactivate it, she couldnt.  
  
"Jeremy, I cant deactivate the tower! Jeremy? Jeremy? Are you there?" Aelita said. There were large cracks created by the earthquake in the room where Jeremy, Lindsey, and Kari were.  
  
"Jeremy?" Aelita continued to say, hoping that he would hear her.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Jeremy said, glancing back at them. They both nodded.  
  
"Yes Aelita? I can barely hear you!" Jeremy said.  
  
"I cant deactivate the tower." Aelita said.  
  
"Hey Jeremy is there any more monsters?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"For all I know, there might be more." Yumi sighed.  
  
"I dont think so, oh wait yeah Yumi's right, there's more coming." Jeremy said.  
  
"I'm right again!" Yumi growled.  
  
"Great how many are there?" Ulrich muttered.  
  
"Um Jeremy? Why is Aelita taking so long to deactivate the tower?" Odd asked.  
  
"She said that she cant deactivate the tower." Jeremy responded. Lindsey and Kari glanced at each other.  
  
"Well you know that we cant stay here all day! Than we'll be out of life points in no time at all! Laser Arrow!" Odd said as he shot some arrows at the crabs. Three arrows hit the crabs, destroying them.  
  
"Impact!" Ulrich yelled as he destroyed another crab. Yumi threw her fan at several crabs, destroying them all.  
  
"Jeremy can you find the problem with the tower? I cant type in the code!" Aelita said.  
  
"I dont know if I can Aelita. But I'll try." Jeremy said, typing a few things.  
  
"Try it now." Jeremy said after a few minutes. Aelita tried again. She placed her hand on the little screen. Suddenly the words 'CODE: LYOKO' appeared.  
  
"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said, pressing the enter key. The huge white light pasted over the factory and covered the school. Everything was back to normal and Lindsey and Kari didnt remember a thing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jackie: Please R&R!  
  
Jessie: Well there you have it. It took me three days to type it all and copy it from paper. Now I need to type the next two chapters but I will not update them until I get at least one review. I hope this wasnt a bad chapter. Just tell me what you think.  
  
Jackie: And no flames. I will use them to boil water.

Jessie: And I may have spelled Jeremy wrong but I'm not going to try to correct it.


	2. The New Members

Disclaimer: I dont own Code Lyoko in any way. But I still own Lindsey and Kari!  
  
MystDragon2k - I can type fast but it's just I have tons of things to do. Sometimes I dont feel like typing and I feel so lazy. Also there are plenty of storms to delay my work. And it was four pages long, back and front. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hieisgirl-90 - Thanks for the spelling correction! Hope you two like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Note: And remember Lindsey and Kari dont remember anything about what had happened.  
  
Jackie: Well this was going to be the first chapter but we decided to make this the second one so then the first one we could explain how they met Lindsey and Kari.  
  
Jessie: And here's another long chapter headed to a theater near you! Grab a drink and some popcorn on your way there.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lindsey, Yumi's younger 14-year old sister, and Kari, Odd's sister, sat on their beds in their dorm. They were at school and very bored. They heard voices from Yumi's room, who's door was opened. Lindsey and Kari got up from their beds and tiptoed over to Yumi's room, close to the wall. They peeked inside.  
  
"Aelita! Is there any news about Xana? He's been too quite. It's been about a week since he last attacked us." Jeremy said to his computer. Lindsey and Kari looked at each other.  
  
"Jeremy's talking to his computer!?" Lindsey whispered, trying to fight back a laugh.  
  
"Hey, Odd talks to his walkman!" Kari whispered back.  
  
"That's sooooooooo stupid!" Lindsey said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yes Jeremy! I feel pulsations now! I think Xana has activated a tower!" Aelita said.  
  
"Okay let's go to the factory!" Jeremy announced. Lindsey and Kari looked at each other and slipped back into their room. A few minutes later Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy came in.  
  
"Hey take us with you! We're VERY bored here!" Lindsey and Kari pleaded.  
  
"If you're SO bored then take care of Kiwi and go and babysit Sissy." Odd teased. Kari's right eye twitched.  
  
"Odd, I'm going to throttle you!" Kari growled.  
  
"Come on Odd, dont waist more time! Let's go!" Yumi said.  
  
"See you guys later!" Odd said. Lindsey and Kari nodded and then when Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were running down the hallway, Lindsey and Kari followed. Soon they ended up in an underground sewer. They grabbed the two extra skateboards and sped after the others. They heard people talking up ahead at the end of the sewer and quickly stopped.  
  
"Hey did you just hear something?" Ulrich asked, looking behind him.  
  
"Well I didnt hear anything. Anyways you're waisting time! Aelita needs us! Right Jeremy?" Yumi said. Jeremy nodded. Yumi started to climb the ladder. The others followed her. After waiting a minute, Lindsey and Kari ran to the ladder and climbed up. They faced an extremely old factory.  
  
"Soooooooo... That's where they 'hang out'?" Kari asked, amazed.  
  
"Guess so! What a stupid idea though! I mean what's so important in that old factory?" Lindsey said, shaking her head, "Come on we better hurry and catch up!" They started walking towards the factory.  
  
"Wonder what they do in there?" Lindsey muttered. Kari shrugged in reply. When they entered the factory they heard Yumi say, "Hurry up Odd! Stop trying to call your sister and my sister! They might be sleeping!" Odd ran up to the elevator and walked inside. Jeremy pressed a red button. The doors closed and the elevator went up.  
  
"Good thing we turned our cellphones off." Lindsey said, grinning. Kari grinned back. They swung down on the ropes and landing in front of the elevator. They looked at each other. Jeremy entered the room with the super computer as Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich went up another level. After they got out they stepped into the scanners and waited to be transfered to Lyoko.  
  
"Scanner Ulrich.... Scanner Yumi.... Scanner Odd.... Transfer Ulrich.... Transfer Yumi.... Transfer Odd.... Virtualization!" Jeremy said, hitting the enter key on the keyboard.  
  
"Hey Jeremy? Is the coast clear?" Yumi asked. She and the others looked around the forest region carefully.  
  
"Yeah for now I think you're all safe.... Huh!?" Jeremy gasped in suprised confusion.  
  
"What is it Jeremy?" Odd questioned.  
  
"There's two more cards on here.... I didnt noticed them until now! There's an archer and a white tiger. But I dont know who they are. But I didnt program them in or anything like that. This is utterly weird." Jeremy said. The elevator returned to the ground floor and Lindsey and Kari stepped into it and pressed the red button. The elevator went up to the level that Jeremy was on. They walked out of the elevator and gasped as they looked around. Jeremy looked up and saw them. They froze in fear when he saw them.  
  
"Hey Jeremy you've been quite! What's going on?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Umm..... Your sisters are here." Jeremy replied.  
  
"WHAT!? Not again!" Yumi and Odd yelled.  
  
"Okay. Now Jeremy where's Aelita?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"She should be there any minute." Jeremy said. Then red circles started to move towards the yellow triangles that was his friends.  
  
"Um you guys have company!" He said.  
  
"Hey look its the welcoming committee!" Odd joked as he began shooting laser arrows at the crabs.  
  
"Okay Kari, Lindsey, go to the elevator and go up another level. Step into the scanners and I'll do the rest." Jeremy ordered. Lindsey and Kari walked back to the elevator and pressed the red button. The elevator stopped and opened. Lindsey and Kari walked out and they each stepped into one of the scanners.  
  
"Scanner Lindsey.... Scanner Kari.... Transfer Lindsey.... Transfer Kari.... Virtualization!" Jeremy said, hitting the enter key again. Lindsey and Kari appeared in back of Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich, who were fighting. They dropped down and and looked around. Lindsey turned out to be the archer and Kari was the white tiger. Lindsey raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a brown leather outfit, brown leather boots, brown gloves, three long glossy white feathers were in her hair, and a quiver full of arrows was strapped onto her back. In her hand was her bow. Kari started to take in what she had on. A white tiger suit complete with ears, a tail, and claws. Some crabs snuck up on Yumi but Ulrich nailed one right in the Xana symbol. Odd and Ulrich destroyed the other one together. Aelita came out from behind a few trees.  
  
"Hurry! The activated tower cant be too far!" Aelita said. Odd and Yumi took down the other crabs but they each got hit in the process.  
  
"Yumi you only have 40 life points left! Odd you only have 20 life points. Ulrich cover them. Odd, Yumi, take Lindsey and Kari and show them how to use their attacks and follow Aelita." Jeremy said. Odd and Yumi grabbed Lindsey and Kari by the arm and dragged them away from Ulrich, who was destroying the monsters that were after them.  
  
"Impact!" They heard Ulrich yell as he struck yet another crab in the symbol and leaped away before it could explode. 'Wow, he's good.' Lindsey thought.  
  
"Yumi look out behind you!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Hm?" Yumi muttered, holding her fan at ready, not noticing the crab behind her. She got hit by the crab's laser and lost 20 life points.  
  
"Yumi be careful! You and Odd only have 20 life points left!" Jeremy warned them.  
  
"Thanks for the warning again Einstein!" Odd said. Lindsey took out an arrow and pulled back on the bow string, aimed, and let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the crab and it exploded. Kari shot her laser claws at a crab and it was destroyed as well.  
  
"Wow, you two are pretty good." Jeremy complimented.  
  
"Hey and what about us?" Odd whined.  
  
"Ulrich you only have 20 life points left!" Jeremy said, ignoring Odd's whining.  
  
"Hurry Aelita!" Jeremy said again.  
  
"Hey but what's Xana up to anyway?" Ulrich said, destroying another crab.  
  
"He already caused a blackout at the school. Now he's trying to cause a blackout at the facto-" Jeremy's voice suddenly stopped.  
  
"Jeremy? JEREMY!" Aelita yelled.  
  
"Oh great! Jeremy!" Yumi shouted. Kari barely dodged an attack from a crab but she got hit by another laser.  
  
"Lindsey look out behind you!" Yumi yelled. Lindsey leaped into the air and backwards, landing gracefully behind the crab that tried to fire a laser at her. She stood up, aimed and fired a arrow at it. It was a direct hit.  
  
"You try to do that and you'll pay. Just talk to my arrows!" Lindsey taunted while she was distracting two crabs so that Aelita could get past.  
  
"Jeremy? Jeremy! Yumi, I cant contact Jeremy!" Aelita said as Yumi caught up to her.  
  
"Hey then if the factory had a blackout then can we get back to the real world!?" Yumi gasped.  
  
"And plus, we wont know if we're going to be ambushed by monsters." Odd growled as he shot down the two distracted crabs.  
  
"Thanks Lindsey." Odd grinned.  
  
"Hey I was going to do that!" Lindsey said, grinning back at Odd. A crab shot a laser at Yumi but Ulrich blocked it and it hit him instead.  
  
"ULRICH!!!!!!" Yumi yelled. Lindsey and Kari were surrounded by crabs.  
  
"Uh-oh, JUMP!" Lindsey yelled.  
  
"Good idea Lindsey!" Kari gasped. They jumped and the crabs shot their beams, destroying each other.  
  
"Hey good move." Odd said, grinning.  
  
"Watch out Odd!" Kari said, pushing Odd out of the way and got hit instead.  
  
"Kari are you alright?" Odd asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Kari said. Meanwhile, Ulrich stepped out of the scanners and stumbled around in the darkness. He managed to fine the elevator, which was the only thing working. The elevator went down a level and Ulrich walked out.  
  
"Aelita can you here me!? AELITA!" Jeremy yelled.  
  
"Cool it Jeremy she's fine!" Ulrich said.  
  
"Ulrich!" Jeremy sighed.  
  
"Did she find the tower yet?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"No, she's following the pulsations with Odd, Yumi, Lindsey, and Kari." Ulrich said, walking over.   
  
"I'm trying to program a back-up power system." Jeremy said.  
  
"Oh the only problem is that Odd and Yumi have only 20 life points left. Lindsey has 60 life points and Kari has 40 life points." Ulrich said.  
  
"Great now I really need to contact Aelita!" Jeremy said. Back in Lyoko, Lindsey, Kari, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were running away from some crabs.  
  
"There's the tower!" Aelita said.  
  
"Umm... this is too easy. Xana is toying with us! Be careful!" Yumi said. Sure enough, three crabs appeared in front of Yumi and three behind Kari and Lindsey.  
  
"I hate this! I'm right again!" Yumi groaned.  
  
"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he shot four arrows at the crabs. Three of the arrows hit the Xana symbol and they exploaded.  
  
"One ways clear!" Odd said. Lindsey shot three arrows while Kari shot three lasers at the crabs behind them again.  
  
"Go Aelita!" Yumi said.  
  
"Odd watch out!" Lindsey yelled. Odd turned around just in time to see the laser hit him.  
  
"ODD!!!!" Kari yelled. Yumi threw her fan and destroyed the last crab.  
  
"Get to the tower Aelita!" Yumi said as she caught her fan.  
  
Odd stumbled out of the scanner, panting, and felt his way over to the elevator. He pressed the red button and he finally stepped out one level below.  
  
"Hey Odd." Ulrich said.  
  
"Hey Ulrich. So what's happening Jeremy?" Odd asked.  
  
"I almost have the back-up power system working. Give me a few minutes....." Jeremy said as he typed something on the super computer. A few minutes later he finished it.  
  
"Aelita? Can you here me Aelita?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Jeremy is that you?" Aelita said, slowing down.  
  
"Ahh!" Aelita cried. Aelita was hit in the back by another crab.  
  
"AELITA! Yumi, Lindsey, and Kari are on their way!" Jeremy said. Lindsey shot two arrows at the crab. It turned towards Lindsey and shot a laser at her. Kari jumped in front of Lindsey and shot three lasers at the crab. Kari and Lindsey dodged the laser. One of the lasers hit the XANA symbol and the crab was history.  
  
"Good job Kari!" Yumi said. Aelita ran towards the tower. She barely missed being hit by two more crabs.  
  
"Not again!" Kari growled.  
  
"Yumi - 20 life points. Lindsey - 60 life points. Kari - 40 life points." Jeremy said.  
  
"Thanks for letting us know that!" Lindsey said.  
  
"Okay the coast is clear now." Jeremy said, scanning the area around them on the super computer.  
  
"Good." Yumi said. Aelita stepped into the tower.  
  
"Watch out guys-" Jeremy started to say.  
  
"-You mean girls?" Lindsey growled.  
  
"-girls! There's a few crabs headed your way." Jeremy finished.  
  
"Great just great." Kari said. They turned around and saw two crabs.  
  
"Laser Claw!" Kari said, shooting a laser at one of the crabs. Lindsey and Yumi finished off the last one.  
  
"Hurry Aelita." Jeremy said. Aelita floated up to the next platform and when her feet touched it, the platform lit up. She walked to the middle of the platform and a screen appeared. She placed her hand on it and then it typed 'CODE: LYOKO'.  
  
"Finally! Return to the past!" Jeremy said, hitting the enter key. A white ball of light covered the factory and the school. Kari and Lindsey found themselves outside Yumi's room again. They peeked inside and saw that Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were looking at the computer. They noticed that someone was on the computer screen. It was Aelita.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Kari said, walking in. Lindsey followed her in.  
  
"Hey Aelita." Lindsey greeted.  
  
"Hello Lindsey. Hello Kari. Thanks for helping me." Aelita responded.  
  
"No problem. Sorry if we followed you to the factory." Lindsey said.  
  
"Well you two were awsome!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Really?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah so welcome to the team!" Ulrich said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jessie: So there's the chapter.  
  
Jackie: Please R&R.  
  
Jessie And no flames. They will be used for a campfire. I will be starting the third chapter soon. 


	3. Tower Trouble

Disclaimer: I dont own Code: Lyoko! I own Lindsey and Kari only!  
  
Hieisgirl-90 - Yes, I have watched Case Closed, but only the Villa Mystery Part 2.  
  
Aelita-Fan-426 - Well I'm glad that you like my story! I'll keep those chapters rolling!  
  
supersayian1 - I dont think I can put your character in the story, sorry. If you're wondering why, it's because I have already wrote up the chapters on paper and it's hard enough with three new characters.   
  
Jackie: Well we hope you enjoyed the last chapter!  
  
Jessie: Now on with the next chapter!   
  
Odd: (pops in and starts to sing) _Rollin, rollin, rollin, keep those prices rollin. Roll back!_  
  
Jessie: (grabs a baseball bat and wacks Odd on the head and throws him into a garbage can and shuts him in a closet)  
  
Jackie: Your singing is horrible! And I hate that song!  
  
Odd: (muffled singing that is undescribable)  
  
Yumi: (walks in, opens the closet door, grabs the trash can, and leaves it in another room)  
  
Ulrich: (grabs the baseball bat that Jessie had and bangs it hard on the trash can)  
  
Odd: (starts laughing because he had earplugs on)  
  
Ulrich: Hey that's _MY_ earplugs!  
  
Jeremy: (sits on a chair and starts to type on his labtop)  
  
Jessie and Jackie: (looks at them)  
  
Jessie: We have to go on with the story so sit still and read you four!  
  
Jackie: (whistles) What she said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lindsey, Kari, Yumi, & Ulrich were in Jeremy's room.   
  
"Hey Aelita, is Xana planning anything?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"No. I haven't felt any pulsations yet." Aelita answered.  
  
"He's been very quite lately." Jeremy said.  
  
"Hey, he might be on _vacation_!" Odd joked.  
  
"Odd, this is _serious_!" Yumi said. Kari and Lindsey just sighed.  
  
"There's one problem. I can't get into some of the towers!" Aelita said.  
  
"It may be a virus." Jeremy said.  
  
"Do you think that Xana created the virus?" Aelita asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Jeremy answered.  
  
"Uh... Jeremy?" Ulrich said.  
  
"Yeah. What is it Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Why is it snowing?" Ulrich said, pointing to the window.  
  
"What the!?" Jeremy said, looking out the window.  
  
"Look, we even have a welcoming committee. But they dont look really friendly!" Odd said, looking out of the window as he pointed to some blocks and crabs that had appeared out of thin air. Kari got up from Jeremy's bed and walked over to the window. Lindsey followed her.  
  
"Not again..." Lindsey and Kari groaned.  
  
"Aelita, do you feel any pulsations?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Yes Jeremy, they're coming from the Arctic region." Aelita said. Two minutes later Lindsey, Odd, Yumi, Kari, Jeremy and Ulrich ran out of the school and towards the forest. The blocks and crabs followed after Lindsey and Kari, shooting lasers at them.  
  
"Kari, Lindsey, you go first." Yumi said as she lifted the sewer plate. They nodded and climbed down the ladder followed by Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy. They grabbed their skateboards while Jeremy grabbed his scooter. They rode through the sewer, climbed up the ladder, and into the factory.  
  
"Why does it have to be us that he's after!?" Lindsey growled as they swung down on the ropes and landed in front of the elevator.  
  
"You have a secret and he wants to have it." Yumi explained. Lindsey, Yumi, Odd, Kari, Ulrich, and Jeremy ran into the elevator and Jeremy pressed the red button. The elevator stopped on the level with the super computer. Jeremy walked out and sat on the chair in front of the super computer. Yumi pressed the red button and the elevator went up a level. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Kari, and Lindsey walked out and stepped into the five scanners. Jeremy had recently built two new scanners for Lindsey and Kari to use.  
  
"It's _freezing_ in here!" Yumi said, shivering.  
  
"I wonder why?" Kari wondered. Jeremy looked up at the ceiling, where icicles were hanging.  
  
"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Lindsey, Scanner Kari, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Lindsey, Transfer Kari.... Virtualization!" Jeremy said, hitting the enter button. Lindsey, Kari, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich dropped onto the ground in the Arctic Region.  
  
"Well there's no reason why we shouldnt be in the Arctic Region! It's _snowing_, isnt it!?" Odd laughed. Everyone else stared at him.  
  
"What?" Odd asked, putting on an innocent look.  
  
"It's _no_ time to _joke around_ Odd!" Jeremy said sternly. They looked around.   
  
"Hey, where is the welcoming comittee?" Odd asked. Kari glared at Odd.  
  
"Doesn't Odd ever learn to shut up?" Kari muttered to herself  
  
"I dont see Aelita Jeremy!" Yumi said.  
  
"Aelita! Aelita?! Can you hear me Aelita?" Jeremy paniced.  
  
"Jeremy dont panic!" Kari said.  
  
"Dont worry Jeremy! I'm in the Arctic reigon!" Aelita said, running away from some crabs and some blocks that were chasing her.  
  
"Oh thank goodness Aelita!" Jeremy sighed. Aelita got hit in the back by a laser from a block.  
  
"Aelita, help is on the way!" Jeremy said.  
  
"I see her!" Odd said, pointing to the far left.  
  
"Lets go!" Lindey said. They ran towards Aelita and soon got the blocks attention. The blocks turned towards them and shoot lasers at them. Odd and Ulrich got hit twice.  
  
"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he shot a few arrows at some blocks.  
  
"Impact!" Ulrich yelled as he destroyed some more blocks.  
  
"Laser Claw!" Kari growled as she shot lasers towards a block that just fired a laser at her. Lindsey shot three arrows at a couple of blocks. Yumi destroyed the last block with her fan.  
  
"Thanks you guys!" Aelita said.  
  
"Odd---" Jeremy started.  
  
"What is it Jeremy?" Odd asked. Odd turned around and got hit by a laser. Jeremy sighed.  
  
"Odd you only have 40 life points left!" Jeremy said. A crab fired another laser at Yumi. Yumi was busy another crab and got hit. Ulrich lept over the crab that had hit Yumi and yelled, "Impact!" He slashed the Xana symbol and it exploaded. He then destory the crab that Yumi had busy with.  
  
"Odd, Yumi, Lindsey, Kari, Ulrich, cover Aelita and go to the tower. It's getting colder by the second. And hurry, it's freezing in here!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Okay keep your shirt on Jeremy!" Odd teased as they ran towards the activated tower.  
  
"I'm serious Odd! I'm not kidding!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Do you see the activated tower yet Aelita?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Yes its just ahead. And it's guarded!" Aelita said.  
  
"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he start shooting some arrows at some crabs.  
  
"Odd be careful! Two more hits and your gone!" Jeremy said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Jeremy! Laser Arrow!" Odd said as he shot some arrows at some of the blocks that were gaurding the tower.  
  
"Impact!" Ulrich yelled as he destroyed some of the hornets.  
  
"Odd get out of there!" Jeremy yelled, suddenly making Odd jump.  
  
"I can handle it!" Odd said, grinning. One of the remaining hornets sprayed poison on Odds head.  
  
"ODD!!!" Jeremy yelled.  
  
"Hey, that feels good. I wonder what it is? Uhhhhh...... OUCH!!! IT BURNS!!!!" Odd yelled, running around in circles. Kari abandoned destroying her own monsters and ran towards Odd.  
  
"ODD STOP RUNNING!" Kari yelled, pushing him down befor he got hit by another laser from a crab.  
  
"Kari duck!" Jeremy yelled. She did and turned around.  
  
"Laser Claw!" Kari yelled. She yelled, dodging another laser. One of her lasers hit the Xana symbol on its head. When Kari looked back Odd was being devertulized. When the coast was clear Aelita ran towards the tower. Back at the factory, Odd stumbled out of the scanner and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the red button and ran into the super computer room where Jeremy was in.  
  
"Hey how's Kari doing? She looked like she was about to cry!" Odd said.  
  
"How about you try to talk to her." Jeremy suggested, handing the headset to Odd.  
  
"Hey, Kari relax! I'm right here!" Odd said as soon as he put the headset on.  
  
"_YOU ARE SO STUPID ODD! DONT YOU EVER GOOF OF LIKE THAT AGAIN!_" Kari yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari." Odd said. Odd then handed the headset back to Jeremy. Aelita placed her hand on the screen and typed in the code but it didnt work.  
  
"Jeremy! I cant deactivate the tower! I think that Xana blocked the code!" Aelita said.  
  
"Oh no!" Jeremy said.  
  
"I'll try again." Aelita tried the code once again, but it failed.  
  
"Jeremy do you have any ideas?" She asked.  
  
"I think it's that virius again, maybe it's a bit more powerful this time though. Let me work up a quick anti-virius. It wont take long." Jeremy answered, his teeth chattering in the cold. Odd was shivering behind him.  
  
"Geez! I-it i-is c-cold!" Odd said.  
  
"Thanks Jeremy!" Aelita said.  
  
"Hurry up Jeremy!" Odd said. Jeremy typed away on the super computer and finally activated a anti-virius. Aelita tried to entered the code again.  
  
"Jeremy, it still rejected the code." Aelita said, sighing.  
  
"Try another anti-virius. I have faith in you Jeremy!" Aelita said.  
  
"Jeremy how many life points do we have left?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Uhh.... Yumi, you have 60 life points, Kari, you and Ulrich have 50 life points, and Lindsey, you have 75 life points." Jeremy said. Jeremy begain to type rapidly and found the correct code.  
  
"The code is Code: Xana! I'm going to try and change it." Jeremy said.  
  
"Thank you Jeremy!" Aelita said, smiling. Jeremy blushed. After a few minutes, Aelita tried to deactivate the tower once again. Aelita sighed as she placed her hand on the screen, and the words, 'CODE: LYOKO' appeared on the screen.  
  
"Return to the past now!" Jeremy yelled, pressing the enter key. Soon the white ball of light swepted over the factory and the school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jessie: Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Jackie: And remember that we will use flames at a cookout.


	4. Meeting Kim

Disclaimer: I still dont own Code Lyoko, but NO ONE can own Lindsey, Kari, and Kim!

Kimiki-Raven - You really think that I portrayed Lindsey and Kari that good? Geez. Thank you very much! I actually based Lindsey on what I would look like. I do have brown hair and hazle eyes! Lol! I based Kari on my friend Lindsay who has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Kadesh - Do you mean that some of the stories on here are hard to believe? Wow. I didnt know that. And you said that mine was believable? Thanks!

supersayian1 - Well remember that I write the chapters on paper and that's how I plan my story. I get ideas and I discuss it with my sister and then I write it. I didnt make Kim because someone asked me to, I made her on my own. I'm going to have ten characters that I made very soon.

And a big thanks to all of the reviewers.

Jessie: Hope you like this chapter! And sorry that we're updating so slow! School just started and I cant get on the computer until Friday, Saterday, and Sunday.

Jackie: We are going to have to have a little help from you reviewers after awhile. So keep reviewing. P.S.- we already wrote 14 chapters already. A few chapters are going to be short.

Jessie: I'm thinking of having three sequeals(sp?) to this story and I already know what they're gonna be about.

NOTE! I forgot that I said in the first chapter that Yumi was in the dorm. Well I forgot that she lived at her house. Well let me explain that now. She wanted to be at the school with her friends and her parents allowed her to.

**_WARNING!!!_** Florida is about to get hit by Hurricane Charley and it's gonna be a category 3 hurricane by the time it hits us. So dont expect me to update often. We'll update when it's past, so pray that it doesnt tear our house down!

Lindsey, Kari, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich walked into their math classroom. They all sat down together and started to talk about what they did in Lyoko. Five minutes later, the math teacher got their attention.

"Today class, we have a new student. Kimberly Johnson. She was sent here when her parents (Lance and Lora), her older sister (April) and her older brother (Matt) mysteriously disappeared." the math teacher said, indecating to a tall black-haired girl. Her purple eyes darted around the room nervously. Lindsey and Kari looked at each other.

"Kim!" they yelled standing up. Kim looked over at them. Her purple eyes lit up.

"Kari! Lindsey!" Kim smiled. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy looked suprised.

"Lindsey, Kari, what do you have to say for the class?" the math teacher asked.

"Uhh... Kim is our friend from America. That's were we use to live before." Lindsey said nervously. Kari nodded.

"Ok...." the math teacher said, confused. After Math they (Kim, Kari, and Lindsey) went to History. In Hisory, Kim, Kari, and Lindsey's cellphone vibrated. They looked at their cellphones and it said XANA. Kim's hand shot up into the air.

"Yes Kim?" the history teacher asked.

"May I go to the infermary? Lindsey and Kari can take me there." Kim asked.

"Yes you may." the history teacher said. The trio stood up and when they meet the others in the sewers, Kim turned face Kari and Lindsey.

"Lindsey why is your friend Kim here?" Jeremy asked.

"Her cellphone..... Look at her..... cellphone!" Kari gasped. Kim gave Jeremy her cell phone. He looked at it. It plainly said, 'I know where you are.' Then Xana's symbol blinked at the end of the sentence.

"It says the same thing on ours now." Lindsey said.

"Come on! Lets hurry up and go to the factory!" Yumi said as they grabbed their skateboards and rode towards the factory. When they got to the factory, there were some crabs and hornets waiting. Kari slowly backed up.

"Whats wrong Kari?" Odd asked, grabbing her arm. Kim looked as Lindsey and Kari with fear in her eyes.

"So Xana is really true isnt he?" she whimpered.

"Jeremy we need to help Aelita! Lets go!" Ulrich said.

"I'm ready when you guys are!" Kim said. They ran fowards and dodged the lasers. They quickly got to the elevator and Jeremy pressed the red button.

"Lindsey, Kari please tell me that this is a joke!" Kim pleaded.

"It's not a joke, Kim." Jeremy said as he pressed the red button again. Kim and Jeremy walked into the supercomputer room while the others went down a level. When they reached the scanner room the stepped into their own scanners. When Jeremy was about to scan the others he noticed a new card that was on the screen. It was a female warrior. 'Could that be Kim?' Jeremy thought.

"Scanner Odd... Scanner Ulrich... Scanner Yumi... Scanner Kari... Scanner Lindsey... Transfer Odd... Transfer Ulrich... Transfer Yumi... Transfer Kari... Transfer Lindsey! Virtualization!" Jeremy said, as their data flashed on the screen. Then he pressed the enter key.

"Hey Kim, I think you share a secret with Lindsey and Kari right?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh... Yeah. What of it?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well then that means he's also after you too." Jeremy answered.

"Great, just great. Well no one will find out about our _little _secret." Kim said. 'Hopefully Aelita doesnt figure out that we were from Lyoko in the first place. We were materialized right befor XANA attacked so our formal parents were in a hurry to get us out of Lyoko.' Kim thought.

"Kim? What are you staring at?" Jeremy's voice broke her trail of thought.

"Uhhh.... nothing." Kim said quickly.

"Go to the scanners. Go down a level and you'll see them." Jeremy instructed. 'Now I'm going to have to build another scanner. Just more work for me....' Jeremy thought. Kim walked into the elevatorand went down a level. When the elevator stopped she pressed the red button and walked into the scanner room. Kim walked into a random scanner which turned out to be Ulrich's.

"Scanner Kim... Transfer Kim... Virtualization!" Jeremy said as her data flashed across the screen. He hit the enter key once again. She dropped down onto the grey pathway of the mountain reigon. She looked down at herself. She wore an outfit similar to Ulrich's but it was black and red. And she had two twin swords, a blue headband and almost looked like Ulrich. Kim ran over to Lindsey and Kari. She told them about what she remembered.

"We remember that too." Lindsey said. Kari nodded.

"What do you guys remember?" Aelita asked.

"Well if we tell you, Xana will be after you too." Kim said.

"Oh I see then we better get going." Aelita said. Kari pushed Odd into a huge rock.

"Ouch! What was that for Kari!?" Odd asked, shaking his head.

"For acting _so_ stupid the last time we were here!" Kari snapped.

"Sorry." Odd sighed.

"Guys go find the activated tower! I dont know Xana's planning, but I dont want anyone to get hurt." Jeremy said.

"Ok, the activated tower's this way." Aelita said, running towards the activated tower. The others ran behind her. Along the way they wern't attacked by any monsters. When they looked back Kim, Kari, and Lindsey were gone.

"Hey where did Kim, Kari, and Lindsey go?!" Yumi gasped.

"I dont know they disappered off my screen!" Jeremy said. Kim, Kari, and Lindsey dropped into a mist-filled reigon. "Jeremy!! Ulrich!! Yumi!! Odd!!" Kim, Kari, and Lindsey yelled.

Jessie: Should we put spoilers? Tell us what you think in your reviews. Sorry it took so long.

Jackie: We need more Xana attacks. If you know some just tell us. And NO flames please!


End file.
